You're still in my heart Chapter 3
by JCROLOVEEACHOTHER
Summary: Randy stood up from his seat. He watched John's sleeping face. He began to speak "Before i leave you, i have a few words to say." Randy closed his eyes and took a deep breath."I love you... John" As he opened his eyes, John was standing in front of him.


Hey guys. Um something's up with my fanfic acct. I'm not sure if some of you experience these problems but when I was submitting a story, the error page appears and I don't know why anyways, Here's my chapter 3. I Just found my USB, I thought I lost it in my school. :D I promise to make a sequel about this.

Disclaimer: I don't own WWE.

Chapter 3: Visit

Pairing: John/ Randy, Randy/ Cody

Summary:

John just lost his memory from a car accident. After he wakes up on the hospital some parts of his memory were regained. He remembered everything, from his childhood memories till he became an adult. He loved his family, friends and his other relatives. Except for this person, who is Randall Keith Orton. He forgot that he also loved him, more than a friend.

* * *

Recap:

_"Randy.. Don't cry. I'm here for you. I"ll help you." Cody said sincerely._

_Maybe this is my chance to get Randy away from John…. Cody thought._

After that, they both headed to the hospital where John is. As Cody and Randy entered, Randy saw John's father alone, sitting down on the hospital. He knew that was John's father because he saw it on John's wallet.

"Cody, can you give me a sec?" Randy said to Cody.

"uh yeah. I"ll be waiting right in front of the elevator." Cody replied as he went straight to the counter. Randy walked where his friend's dad is.

"Mr. Cena?" Randy approached. John's father looked at the direction where he completely heard the voice. He looked at Randy as if he was very familiar.

"You're Randall, right?" He smiled a bit.

"Yes." Randy smiled back and sat down beside him.

"You see my son, keeps on talking about you. Every time he goes home, he always tells stories and he never forgets to mention you. He even displayed a picture on his room." He sighed. Randy was shocked by what John's father was saying.

John Sr. continued, "During Christmas, he forced me to go in his and I discovered the only picture on his table. He introduced who that person was and he told me that it was, 'Randall Keith Orton' the person whom he loved very much. Of course I accepted what my son is and I could see how happy he was being together with you and I would like to thank you for that. I really regret all the things I've done wrong to my son. Every time we fight he just let me say whatever I want to tell him, then he leaves after I'm done and he never confronts or apologize to me. But I was shocked because a day came and he apologized to me. I'm glad that he met this guy, he changed a lot because of you."

After a short silence, John's father cleared up his throat, "You should visit John. His condition is now okay. He's on the second floor at room 254."

"I um… Mr. Cena, would you like to go with us?" Randy questioned.

"It's okay. I visited him already. Go ahead." John Sr. Ordered. Randy stood up and went to Cody.

"Let's head on the second floor."

They took the elevator and Cody pressed the second floor button. They came out of the elevator and walked to the room and stayed in front of the door. Randy was about to enter when Cody pulled his wrist and made Randy face him.

"Randy….are you sure you're ready?" Cody gave him a serious look.

Randy was having second thoughts. Then he finally decided, "Cody.. you get inside first. I'm going to follow up when I'm ready." Cody nodded and went inside the room. Randy frowned and sat down on the chairs on the corridor. He leaned back on the chair and closed his eyes.

**Flashback**

_That night…_

_Randy and John were on the park, they ere holding hands while walking. _

"Babe. If I'm going to die, what will you do?" Randy looked at John and he responded,

"John. What a silly question."

John laughed, "I know, just answer me."

It took Randy a minute before he speaks up. "Of course, I will cry because I will never feel like this anymore. The feeling of being loved with your heart, and being protected with your arms around me. I will miss everything about you and if that really happens, I will die too. Just like what happened to Romeo and Juliet." Randy said and faced forward.

John leaned forward onto Randy's ear and whispered, "I promise to stay with you. I would die for you because I love you Randy. You're the reason why my damn heart beats so fast." His words made Randy smile.

"I love you John." John cupped his cheek and enclosed the space between their breaths as he kissed him. After their long kiss, he ended it with a small kiss on his lover's forehead.

**End of flashback**

_Inside the room.._

Cody stood beside the bed and looked at John. He was sleeping peacefully. Cody felt bad for what happened to John. But he was too selfish to give up Randy. John was actually his best friend, they both promised each other not to like the same person because both of them used have the same crushes since high school.

"John… I'm going to take Randy from you, whether you like it or not. I have given you many chances but now… it's my time to steal his heart."

Cody looked away and sat down on the chair beside the bed,

"I'm sorry for being selfish. I can't help it." After a few minutes he heard a knock and the door opened. Randy stepped in and closed the door slowly. He walked a few meters away from the door.

"I will be outside for a minute." Cody excused as he stood up and went outside.

Randy sat down on his chair beside the bed. He caressed John's right cheek tracing his jaw with his fingers. "John I hope you wake up soon. I miss you." He said softly and placed a kiss on his lips. Afterwards he fell asleep on the chair with his head down beside John's right arm.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

_A voice called him and he turned around. He didn't know who that person is but he knows deep inside that he's related to him._

"_Who are you?" he asked._

"_I'm Randy. Don't you remember me?"_

"_No."_

* * *

I would like to thank to the people who Reviewed and Fav.'d my story. Thanks a lot. I'm Sorry for the late update. and don't forget to Review.

By the way, who has twitter?


End file.
